Colourful Truths
by Angelic Chocolate Fairy
Summary: [Finished] Suze goes back in time to save Jesse. She loses all her memory not remembering a thing about her life before. Jesse goes back to save her. 1850 Susannah is just as awkward. But as she comes to realise the truth, will it be too late?
1. Strange Beginnings

**I stepped onto the narrow ledge e gingerly, trying to avoid the prying eyes of my mother. She had always been over-protective of me, and now was no time for her to be following me. I tip-toed quietly over to the very edge of the marble balcony; dropping down onto the floor below. Dusting down the front of my white muslin skirts I hurried forwards.**

**Many people think they know a lot about me. Some would say they know enough. That I am 17 years old this December. The prime age for my coming out, and eventual marriage. That I was born into a noble family. And that I am pretty enough to be considered a good trophy wife. **

**What many people don't see is who I really am. Ever since I was six years old I have been sneaking out. My father died while I was young and many people see that as the cause of my demise. I always used to get into trouble, yet no matter what my reasons are, I can never share them. Never explain why I'm not like every other lady in my family's acquaintance. That's because I know that no-one will listen, let alone believe me. Because I am The Mediator. And this is what I do.**

**I ran down the steep hill quickly, hitching my skirts above my ankles to stop them getting ruined. I had promised I'd meet the man tonight. He'd been bothering me all week and I felt that it was time I got rid of him. I threw a quick glance over my shoulder to check that I hadn't been followed, before continuing. It didn't take long for me to spot him. He was standing beneath my fathers pride and joy. An enormous mahogany tree. I came to a halt as I saw his silhouette turn in the moonlight. He truly was the most handsome man that I'd ever met. He can't have been more than twenty years old, with close-cropped black hair and dark eyes. His ink black eyebrows rose as he looked at me. As if he was comparing me to someone else. Though who that other person is I could not tell. He looked slightly taken aback by my appearance. This was rather rude seeing as my dress had been specially ordered from Italy; in order for me to keep ahead of the fashion.**

**I took a menacing step forwards and asked very rudely:**

"**What do you want?"**

**He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, I struggled to break out of his grasp as he dragged me behind the tree. Or tried anyway. I kicked him in the shin before he took me too far. He muttered a curse in what I was almost certain was Spanish. But seeing as my tutor only taught us Latin and French I had no idea what it meant. I had the distinct feeling that I didn't want to know either. I took a couple of steps back, putting some distance between us. **

"**Susannah. Listen to me. You have to come back with me now." He sounded desperate, and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't put my finger on. He certainly didn't look dangerous. He actually looked like he…..well cared about me. Which was silly, because he'd only known me for about five seconds. Yet when he looked at me I could swear that he……**

"**I'm not going anywhere." I said quietly, planting both feet firmly on the ground. I don't know where he thought he was going to take me but I was certainly not going.**

"**Susannah. Please listen to me. Paul tricked you. He made you go back in time, to save me. But he was lying. If you stay here much longer then you'll be stuck here." He certainly looked sincere. But I'd learnt a long time ago that looks can be very deceiving. I shook my head at the mad man in front of me. It was a shame. He was very handsome. If he wasn't a complete psycho then I may have actually liked him. There was something in his eyes. Something about him. I felt like I knew him from somewhere. This was ridiculous, but still.**

"**Querida, please come." As soon as he said that word my whole world froze. I felt myself stepping backwards again. My mind was racing and I didn't know why.**

"**I don't know who you are, but you'd better keep away from me!" I yelled as I turned on my heel and ran. He didn't follow me. I heard him call out my name a couple of times though. **

**I kept running all the way back to the house. There I leaned against the wall panting uncontrollably. **

**The ghost had disturbed me. How had he managed to get me so confused? Why did I think I recognised him from somewhere?**

**And more importantly still: how did he know my name?**


	2. World's Apart

**I stared up at the blank ceiling unhappily. My mother had unfortunately noticed my absence from our annual 'Spring Ball'. Not that it was my fault. But I couldn't _tell_ her that. Which explains why I was lying on my huge, fluffy bed, scowling at the ceiling. My mother had thought that it would be nice for me to have a proper canopy bed when we moved to Carmel. I hadn't. I could never understand what possesses people to hang curtains around a bed. It looks way too complicated for my understanding.**

**She took a breath before carrying on through her 'Please try to be normal in front of such honourable guests, or you'll never get a husband speech'. I'd lost track of time since she began.**

**As soon as I'd stepped foot back inside the house she'd dragged me upstairs, but had returned to the ball with the promise of a long discussion, to keep up appearances. I couldn't really understand why she seemed so desperate to impress a bunch of people that she'll probably never see again. But it makes her happy, so I guess I could forgive her. Even if I did think her choice of friends was terrible. You're more likely to get a decent conversation out of an elephant, than to talk to Maria De Silva. And Felix Diego is a slime ball. I don't know what people see in him. All I see is an arrogant murderer. I've seen what he does to his slaves first hand, and I've seen what he's capable of. **

"**Suzie? Are you even listening to me?" my mother asked in an annoyed voice. I tilted my head sideways to look at her and gave her a sarcastic look.**

"**Of course I'm listening to you. I've been 'listening' to you for over an hour" I replied pointing at the crystal clock on my dressing table. My mother looked startled at that, and promptly stood up and dusted down her rose skirts primly. **

"**In that case it's getting late and I'd better be retiring to my bed chambers. You should too. Get some sleep." She kissed me lightly on my head before turning to the door. But just as she opened it she said over her shoulder,**

"**Mr Diego is coming tomorrow so you'd better put out your best dress." And with that she was gone. I was pretty sure my mouth had hit the floor as well. **

**I decided it was best to take her advice though, and I wasted no time in changing ready for bed. It wasn't really much of a difference. I wasn't like most of the other girls' in my mother's acquaintance. I tend to always wear a dress to bed. Tonight it was pale green. Just a plain one that flows onto the floor. It's just as comfortable as a night gown. But I prefer wearing a dress. That way if I get woken up in the night by some ghost that needs my help, I don't have to fret about offending them with my undergarments. It had taken me a long time to come up with that idea and it made me feel a lot more comfortable. **

**The only real difference was that I'd pulled out my braid, so my hair hung loose about my shoulders. The funny thing being that I actually think I look better like this. Less like a china doll. My hair has always looked better down anyway.**

**It was probably a good thing I was wearing a dress, as I discovered when I stepped back into my bedroom. Where I found myself facing a person I very much didn't wish to see. I thrust out my chin and squared my shoulders as I walked towards him. I was glad that I'd only hesitated for a moment. I hadn't yet shown him any weakness.**

**Again I got the impression that he was surprised at my appearance. The worse thing being that I actually cared about what he thought about me, for some strange reason.**

**_Because you're weird,_ the little voice in my head answered. The other bad thing was the fact that I couldn't even intimidate him, because he was so much taller than me. I sighed giving up on my usual technique.**

**Instead I gave him a brilliant smile. The unexpected can sometimes be even more scary than the obvious.**

"**How are you?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice I only ever used when I get annoyed with someone. He didn't seem to notice however.**

"**I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." He answered bleakly. I was rather taken aback by his tone. Why should he be worried about me?**

"**Ok." I said confusedly, pushing my hair away from my eyes impatiently. He didn't even _know_ me. I had a feeling this guy had some serious mental health issues. _Where did that just come from? _I thought worriedly. I never talk or speak like that. My mother had always taught me not to speak ill of my neighbours. **

"**Look, it's nice that you're so concerned about my well-being. But may I ask you a question?" he actually looked rather surprised that I wanted to ask him anything. Not that it mattered. But there was something that I'd been meaning to ask him. Something that had been bugging me since I first met him.**

"**Who are you?" the question was simple, but it had been going through my mind for a while. I felt like I should know him, yet how could I if I couldn't even place his name?**

**I was shocked to see the hurt on his face though. He looked at me as if I'd struck him. Which was another thing I didn't understand. How could a man I barely knew make me lose all my calm with one look? It was completely amazing. And rather scary to.**

"**A concerned friend." He answered quietly.**

**Which of course was no help whatsoever. I rolled my eyes to show how much he was getting on my nerves.**

"**I mean your name." I said with a slight smile. **

"**My name? Well, you should know that by now don't you think querida?" and yet again the word completely threw me off balance. I just stared at him in disbelief. **

"**Who are you?" I whispered. This time with an entirely different meaning. But he just regarded me sadly and replied:**

"**You'll find out soon enough I think. I will leave you to rest for now, but you must believe me when I say you are in grave danger. If you don't leave before the next Shadowland Time Cycle then you won't be able to leave at all. You'll be stuck here forever. I won't let that happen." He gave me a small smile and stroked my cheek softly. I gulped.**

"**I'll come back tomorrow." He promised before dematerialising again. All I could do was stare at the spot where he'd been standing seconds before. I had no idea what he meant, and I decided not to worry. What's a Shadowland anyway?**


	3. Battles Aren't Won

**I decided against being the good little girl my mother wanted the next day. I most certainly would _not _sit around and be judged by Mr Diego's sinister mind. No way. No how. I snuck out as soon as the early morning sun rose above Carmel bay. It truly was the most beautiful view in the whole of our town. My step-father had made sure I got the best bedroom when I'd moved out here from my families' home in the city. He felt certain that I should enjoy all this place had to offer. And I must admit that I loved it. **

**Along with Uncle Andy -as I'd been instructed to call him- also certain title and privilege. Not that we hadn't had a good name before. In fact I had decided against taking his name when my mother married. I opted for keeping my fathers' instead. Simon suites me just fine. Unfortunately people always seem to respect the face of a man rather than the brain and independence of a free woman. I'd always made certain that I'd never been tied down to anything for too long. I hated the thought of being tied to a stove for the rest of my life. If need's be I'd decided I would never marry. A fact I hadn't got around to sharing with my mother yet. And hopefully never would. **

**No, I would marry for love and nothing else. A fantasy concept but: one that I believed in whole heartedly. **

**That was the reason that instead of going to dinner with the De Silva's and Diego's, I decided to get a carriage into town. Now I'll be honest, I hate mass shopping areas with a passion. But today I would make the exception. Because today I'd decided I would find out who my mystery ghost is. Concerned friend or no, I was determined to know his name. Maybe then I would understand why I get flustered whenever he's in the same room , or why I get butterflies where my stomach should be each time he calls me 'querida'.**

**I'd asked my maid Piella about the words meaning. She told me it meant 'sweetheart' or 'dearest one'. I can only imagine she is mistaken. What would a ghost I barely know be doing calling me something like that? Even when women are married, their husbands rarely call them by anything but their surname. Anything else is considered scandalous beyond measure. **

**I had decided to start my quest in the place which my mother calls 'my second home'. The California Library. And after many hours of pouring through various books I found my answer. And was appropriately shocked beyond anything I could have expected. **

_**Jesse De Silva, son of Carlos and Marthia De Silva. He is their only son and oldest child, with three sisters: Katherine, Jayne and Anne-Marie.**_

**_Born: October 5th 1829 Died: July 28th 1850_**

**It was as I was in my shocked state that a hand came to rest on my shoulder. I jumped but luckily didn't curse like I'd wanted to. Looking up I saw two faces looking down at me. One I recognised, the other I did not.**

**Why does this man –Jesse- not leave me alone? Maybe because I'm his only source of help, but still. He had no right to pester me like this. And who's the other man that was beside him? It was obvious the man wasn't worried in the slightest about rubbing shoulders with a ghost. He did look rather unhappy though. **

"**I don't know why I agreed to come here." He drawled in an angry whisper. I looked at Jesse questioningly, but found all his attention directed to the curly haired boy beside him.**

"**Because," he answered him not even attempting to keep his voice to a reasonable level. But I guess as a ghost it doesn't really matter whether or not you speak above hushed whispers, "I told you if you did not come then I would break every one of your fingers after burning you alive. Remember?" he asked chidingly. **

**I couldn't help smiling a little. I'd never met this other boy before but I had the distinct feeling that I wouldn't like him. He was too much like the many boys I'd been forced to grow up with. I was surprised at his dress though. He was wearing an outfit that wouldn't have looked out of place in a Carnival. **

"**May I ask why you persist in interfering in my affairs every few hours? Because it is getting very dull. So could you please either tell me what you need help with so I can help you move on, or leave me alone?" I gave him another brilliant smile before adding, "I'm afraid you don't have much choice. It's one or the other."**

**Both looked equally shocked by my sentence, and I could feel myself getting even more confused. My words had certainly not been out of place. Only truthful.**

**It was the curly haired boy that broke the stunned silence that followed.**

"**My god. Are you sure that's Suze? Cause I sure as hell don't hear it." I raised both my eyebrows at that remark, before proceeding to hit him with the heavy volume I was carrying. Once. Or maybe twice. I forget.**

"**It isn't polite to use that kind of language in front of a lady. Or didn't your mother teach you that? Never mind. I guess I'll have to get over it." And with that I turned back to Jesse and said very sarcastically: **

"**Are you quite finished yet?" to which he ignored and turned back to his companion with a small smile playing on his lips. Why does my heart speed up whenever I see him do that?**

"**Oh yes." He told him with an amused glance in my direction, "I'm certain it's her."**

**I decided I'd had enough by this point and stormed of with a small scream. Why must men be so difficult?**


	4. Truth or Lies

**I got half-way down the street before I felt a hand clamp over my wrist. I wasn't surprised when I turned around to find Jesse standing in front of me. **

**I gave him a stern look and asked in a sickly sweet voice, "May I help you sir?"**

**He just shook his head at me and turned to his companion. Who might I add looked exceedingly angry at me? I could almost feel the anger in his aura. That's when I realised something, and I was on the verge of mentioning it when Jesse interrupted.**

"**See," he said gesturing to me with a pained expression on his face, "This is what you've done to her." The curly haired man just looked me up and down- in a manner many would find most rude – and smiled.**

"**She doesn't seem any different to me." Was all he said. I was even more surprised when Jesse took an angry step towards him. I took that moment to step between them with my palms spread flat. I looked from one to the other in exasperation. **

"**What in heavens name do you two think you're doing?" I asked in complete shock. I saw them opening their mouths to reply, but I just carried on without listening, **

"**One: I never even asked you to be here, so if you think for one second I'm putting up with you fighting then you have another thing coming…….."**

"**Susannah……." Jesse began.**

"**Two: I do not enjoy doing this job and would absolutely _love _for you to just tell me what's going on so I can get rid of you……."**

"**Suze………" The curly haired guy began, brushing my shoulder but letting go with a warning look from Jesse. Which brought me back to my point from earlier.**

"**Three: Can you please explain to me why you," I said pointing at Jesse's chest, "Have an aura. While you," I continued pointing at the other guy, "Don't."**

**They both stayed silent for a moment, seemingly unprepared for my observation. I rolled my eyes at them and stepped back. **

"**I think it's time we explained it all to her." Jesse said calmly. But he gave the impression that it was an order. The other guy glared at him. I could almost see daggers in his blue eyes. Something about his eyes……..something. I couldn't figure out what.**

"**Why don't we just tell her here?" Paul asked in a mocking tone. Jesse gave him another wary look. I felt his hand on my arm as he began to guide me away carefully. **

"**No. I think we should go somewhere quite," then with another glance at me and my dress injected hastily, "Maybe we should sit down."**

"**You sexist………"**

"**How does it feel to not have anyone?" I felt Jesse go rigid beside me. We turned back to look at the other man. **

"**I told you to wait." Jesse said dangerously. I felt his hand clamp into a fist, and I couldn't help raising an eyebrow. These men where the most uncivilised…………..**

_**How does it feel to not have anyone?**_

**I swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" I asked him quietly. He smiled slightly obviously happy that I'd asked that question. Jesse looked ready to explode.**

"**I mean, haven't you ever wondered why you didn't fit in? Why you hated everything to do with having no freedom when most women are content? Haven't you ever…….." Jesse's fist came out of no-where, but the impact was perfect. Straight to the nose. He fell to the floor cursing Jesse as he went.**

"**Your people skills are amazing." I commented dryly as Jesse bent down closer to him. I could have laughed if I wasn't so confused.**

"**I told you not to tell her." He whispered. He was livid yet for some reason he didn't scare me. I actually thought I liked him.**

"**I did it Suze. I did it all." Jesse cursed as Paul carried on his little speech, "I sent you back here. I made you lose your memory. _I _made you think this was your home. I even modified your life to fit here." He gave me a devilish grin. Blood was flowing down his face, but he seemed to have forgotten.**

"**_Nombre de dios._ If you don't stop right now then I swear that I'll…." Jesse began, but I cut him off.**

"**Who are you?" I whispered. He just gave me another roguish grin and put out his hand, as if to great me with a mock hand shake.**

"**I thought you would have guessed by now." He grinned, "I'm Paul Slater."**

**My whole world began to spin. He was lying, he had to be. I looked to Jesse as if to be assured that Paul was indeed insane. But none came. He just closed his eyes in despair. **

**He shouldn't have done that, because as soon as he did I flew at them. Randomly kicking and scratching, aiming to harm. It was Jesse that stopped me. Grabbing both my wrists and pulling me into an embrace. That was when the first of the tears came.**

"**You're lying." I whispered softly. I heard him say something Spanish into my hair and I shivered inwardly. **

"**I'm so sorry." He replied just as quietly. I didn't have much else to do. Which is why I pulled away from him, and with one more desperate glance flew down the cobbled streets.**

**I didn't look back. Not once.**


	5. Cold Summer

**When I finally got home my head was spinning. Everything was wrong. So, so wrong. Because I understood it all, I_ believed_ it. But that was ridiculous! How could I have lived anywhere but here? It wasn't possible. It……it just _can'_t be.**

**I slumped against one of the stone walls that surround our grounds. Or rather not my grounds. Not if what they said was true. I was passed crying, or even madness. Now I just needed to scream. To run away as far as possible. My thoughts were interrupted as a dark silhouette strolled up the small cobble path running through these lands. At first I thought about hiding. After all, wouldn't that be the easiest solution? To just disappear and never return. But I couldn't do that either. After all I was Susannah Simon; since when had I ever been afraid of anything? This was definitely not the time to start.**

**As the figure approached I made myself look presentable. I straightened my necklace carefully and smoothed down my skirts. **

"**Good-day My Lady." Came a cold voice. My heart immediately sunk. I admit that I half expected it to be Jesse or his companion. I wished so much that I could find them and have them explain everything to me. I must have misheard when they mentioned….well, yes. I must have just misheard.**

"**Good-day good Sir." I answered without any trace of happiness. That is because I had just become aware of who it was that had just greeted me. Felix Diego. I felt a shiver shoot up my spine as he took a step towards me. I could almost feel the ice surrounding him like a fence. I truly detested this man to my core.**

"**I was not aware that you were to ride into town. I had been told that you were to join us. I am not questioning your courtesy, but I do feel slightly put out by your disappearance earlier today." **

**I curtsied prettily and tried to ignite a faint flicker of a smile as I said,**

"**I am sorry to have offended you so deeply, and I beg your pardon." I was going over the top with the last bit, but I knew only too well that men wished to believe that a woman would grant them any wish. Yet it was always good to make them feel it was their idea.**

**He smiled a grim smile and held out his hand. I straightened but did not take it. Instead I pretended not to have seen it. **

"**My dearest Susannah," he drawled in his cold voice. He had no emotion in it. No actual care in what he said. And he was standing scandalously close to me. I took a step back under the pretence of brushing down my skirts again. I wasn't comfortable being out here with him. Especially not alone. **

"**What business brings you to Carmel?" I asked him calmly. My heart was in my throat as he reached out and brushed my cheek with his hand. Cold shivers swept down my body. I did not like it here. I had to get away fast.**

"**Mrs Diego wished to visit the famous Carmel-by-sea once more. We came here many years ago, but I don't expect you to remember that. You were still only a child. We hadn't yet been married, but then there was that unfortunate accident with her fiancé and……."**

"**I thought he was said to have gone to stake a claim. I never heard anything about an accident." **

**What possessed me to say that I do not know? It wasn't in any of the papers I read on him. How did I know he hadn't been in an accident? How did I………………..**

"**What did you just say?" he asked me in his usual drawl. Like I was below him. I hated it when people treated me like that. I stared at him in annoyance.**

"**Forgive me sir, but I do believe I am the one in need of an answer." I answered in a toneless voice that was meant to threaten him.**

"**I beg your pardon my dear, but I do not wish to discuss such……troubling details with someone such as yourself." I raised both eyebrows at that.**

"**And what is that?" I asked rudely. I didn't care though; he deserved everything I said to him. He'd definitely done enough to warrant my mistrust. **

**It was then that I heard a small familiar sound from behind me. A ghost appearing nearby.**

"**You are innocent." He sneered, "And I must admit I admire that quality greatly." I felt his arms try to wrap around me, but I stumbled back avoiding his grasp.**

**It was then that I felt another pair of hands loop around my waist and pull me backwards. Into the many surrounding trees. I turned in their hold and came face to face with one of my least favourite people. That is the only explanation I can give for the sudden fluttering of my heart. **

"**Oh, you." I blurted out rudely. He looked at me with annoyance. I could tell he was angry. I could see his scar glowing even in this darkness. **

"**Susannah. Where have you gone?" I heard Felix call from somewhere outside the wooded area. **

"**What are you up to this time?" Jesse asked impatiently. But my attention was focused elsewhere. On the man standing behind him. Looking ever so very murderous. Not that he could Jesse of course. No. He was looking at _me._**

"**Why do you have to keep showing up whenever I'm busy?" I asked angrily. He ignored me and instead turned to figure out what it was that had stolen my attention from him. I didn't know what to do. **

**Jesse was the man Maria had meant to marry; I was almost certain of it. But then why did I get the distinct feeling he would not appreciate being near Mr Diego?**

**I knew. I just did. Diego had killed Jesse and I_ knew_ it. Things were becoming far too complicated for my liking. **

**I heard Jesse mutter something under his breath that did not sound pleasant. Felix obviously unaware of his victims' presence proceeded to grab my arm and drag me forwards. **

"**Get off me!" I yelled before kicking him hard in the shin. He let out a winded breath but didn't loosen his grip. That is until Jesse yanked him away by the back of his dinner shirt. He threw him onto the floor angrily. Then turned to me, eyes blazing.**

"**You are acquainted with Mr Diego?" I asked dryly. I was slightly out of breath from my attack on the man. Yet I made myself stand up straight to face Jesse squarely.**

**Jesse however disregarded my question completely. As is the usual with the many ghosts in my meeting.**

"**What on earth do you think you're doing coming out here alone?" he turned slightly to point at the man struggling to get to his feet. He was covered in grime that I'm almost certain will stain.**

"**With _him._" He spat. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. I was in no mood for being yelled at. Especially after the way he had behaved yesterday. After the lies he'd told me.**

"**Susannah!" he called. But it wasn't his voice that stopped me. Rather the cold hand that clamped over my own. I glanced down worriedly, knowing where Jesse's companion was almost instantly. He was amazingly strong for a live man. Well at least I assume he's alive. He has no aura so he cannot be dead.**

"**PAUL!" Jesse yelled, before running towards us hurriedly, "touch her again and I _will_ kill you."**


	6. Faith & Love

"**That isn't possible." I said bleakly from the window seat where I was sitting. I didn't look at Jesse as I spoke. I didn't trust myself to look at him. Last night had confused me even more. I had felt…..something. Whenever I was around him I felt different. More alive. And not because he was dead and I was not. He seemed to light a fire within me. One that I half hoped would just disappear. It was the other half of me that was proving difficult.**

"**I'm afraid to say it is." Jesse replied calmly. I stole a quick breath turning my attention to the man sitting lazily against one of my bedposts. He flashed me an annoyed look. He had already been told off for looking at me once. I couldn't really blame him for his ill feelings towards me.**

"**And you say that he sent me here?" I inquired softly. Jesse motioned as if to speak, but Paul cut him off, flashing me an evil grin.**

"**I didn't 'send' you here. I merely gave you a push in the right direction." **

"**You told her that you'd exorcised me. You knew full well that she would try to help me." Jesse injected angrily. **

**So they assumed I'd come back because of a ghost. Why on earth would I do that? It was my job to send them onto their next lives after all. I mentioned this to them which earned a chuckle from Paul. Jesse just regarded me sadly. I felt uncomfortable under his unhappy gaze. Like I should be saying something to make him happy again. But what could I say that would ever do that?**

"**You said my mother misses me?" I whispered. I was glad that that made Paul fall silent. Jesse didn't seem to have expected that either. He had briefly told me of my family and how they had been torn apart after my disappearance. It broke my heart that – if I was to believe them – I may never see my mother again. My real mother. **

**I looked up at Jesse with tears in my eyes. I wouldn't let myself cry again though. I had to remain calm if I was to understand everything. I gulped and ground my teeth together, looking everywhere but his face. The way he looked at me just then….I couldn't bare it.**

"**Look Suze, 1850 isn't that bad. You'll adjust. It's your own fault you're here anyway. All you had to do was give up your stupid ideas about you and……" before he finished, Jesse pushed him out onto the balcony and hissed:**

"**Stay." Before slamming the doors shut and drawing the heavy velvet curtains across. **

**He then turned to me. I was quite aware of the fact we were alone in together. I felt like running away all over again. I was about to ask him to leave when he came and sat down beside me. My heart stopped. Well not literally but painfully all the same. This close I could see him in even greater detail. The small scar in his brow, the blackness of his dark eyes.**

"**There is something I have not yet told you." He whispered softly. The sound made me shiver. But not in a bad way. I shifted around so that I was facing him, and was surprised to see his features soften as he looked at me. **

"**Tell me." I replied taking his hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Whatever he was going to say seemed to be very painful. Or maybe it was just hard for him to explain. I hadn't taken very well to his last revelation. **

"**When we were back in your…..our time. We…." He stopped. But I already could guess what he was going to say. I wasn't even surprised. It explained the strange feelings I had. And why he'd come back for me. It was because he loved me. And I love him. The thought struck me with fear. I wasn't supposed to love ghosts. It wasn't proper. It was against everything I – my family – believed. **

**_But they aren't your family, _the little voice in my head told me quietly. _And this isn't you._**

"**Jesse I…." but I didn't get to finish what I was about to say. Mostly because at that exact moment Jesse cupped my face and kissed me.**


	7. Till Death do us Part

**The dining room was silent as I entered with my mother. She had forced me to wear my best dress. It was a pale creamy white colour, with crystals hand-embroided into its silky material. The tight waste and square cut neckline enhanced my figure, making me look very much like the dolls I used to play with when I was younger. I hated wearing it. I hated being here.**

**I scanned down the table worriedly. I knew full well the reason my mother had brought me here. It was well known that Diego's wife had been ill for some time. Now many people feared her passing was on the horizon. Hence my mother making me wear this ridiculous dress. I felt uncomfortable shuffling into the grand room, even alongside her. I could feel Diego's icy glare on me as I went to be seated.**

**I had been deliberately sat beside him. Oh joy! **

**I avoided his eyes as the first course was served. People around us made polite conversation, but I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't like it here. I would just have to feign illness and retire early. Isn't that a good plan?**

**I looked at my glass worriedly. What if my mother had already arranged my marriage? It was well known he desired me, and God knows he has enough money to afford my hand. **

**How could I escape that possibility? It was a very likely prospect. Many people had marriages of convenience now. Jesse being the prime example. Jesse.**

**Since that day in my bed-chamber I hadn't seen or spoken to him. I had the distinct feeling he was avoiding me. He had apologised profusely for being so forward with me. But even though I knew he had no right to kiss me like that, part of me didn't care. Part of me wished more then anything he would kiss me like that again. Which was completely silly. I didn't even know him less than a week ago. Well, I guess I did really. If what he said was true. And I really was starting to believe what they were telling me. I just hoped things would work themselves out. I didn't think I could handle much more confusion.**

"**You look beautiful this evening Miss Simon. May I inquire as to the occasion?" he drawled. A terrible attempt at a joke. I had a feeling I wasn't going to escape the table as quickly as I first planned. **

**I laughed politely and saw my mother shoot me a look of approval from across the table. I sighed inaudibly. I was not going to escape at all. **

"**You know full well as to the occasion. I was told to wear this by my mother. She seems to want me to freeze before supper." He looked rather taken aback by my sarcastic reply. My mother looked shocked. I pretended not to notice and instead took a spoonful of soup.**

"**Very witty my dear." He muttered darkly. He obviously didn't like women who spoke freely. Maybe I had a plan after all. Just get him so annoyed with me that he leaves. Good plan Susannah. **

"**Indeed. I am often misunderstood as a result of my witticism." I informed him with a brief smile. He gave me an icy glare. I had a feeling he hadn't forgotten about the other night.**

"**So I have been told." Was all he said however. I could feel his steady glance on me as the next two courses where served. I tried to ignore him, instead choosing to talk to the other gentleman sitting beside me. Let me just say how much of a sacrifice that was. He was probably the most boring individual on the planet.**

**After another twenty minutes of pointless chit-chat I excused myself from the table. I informed my mother of my 'horrendous migraine'. She accepted the story with suspicious eyes. She knows me too well.**

**I turned out of the dining room in good spirits. I had finally managed to escape the stuffy room and a certain murderer I will not mention. **

**I twisted a stray ribbon from my bonnet around my finger prettily. I had been refused to wear such a thing indoors. It was the height of bad manners to have my head covered as we ate. I had always wondered why it seemed to be such a terrible sin. But I guess society has no reasoning. Just rules. **

**I let down my hair so that it fell from the clip that held it in a tight bun. I had never liked my hair up. My mother insisted on it however as it showed I was eligible for marriage. Another of society's stupid rules. I swear sometimes I feel like I'm locked inside a prison. Unable to escape or realise my true potential. My mother said I read too much about the new feminist women coming to light. I agree, but I do not see it as a bad thing. I think equality is a good thing. To be made feel lesser is the true evil.**

**I reached the marble statue of our family's patron: Zara Clarice. I had even had the pleasure of meeting her when we first arrived in Carmel. She was a profit from the older times when Carmel was still a relatively unknown settlement. She told me some very disturbing things. And some that made my heart excite. She knew me as a Mediator. And she also mentioned something else. About my true love. Something about…………..**

"**Pardon me for interrupting my lady." I spun around, startled from my wondering thoughts. It seemed I hadn't escaped after all. Diego.**

"**Not at all my lord. I merely came for a breath of fresh air. The house was giving me a terrible head-ache." I answered smoothly.**

"**Ah. Yes, about that my darling. I am most intrigued into your reasoning, as I was always brought up to believe witches could silence a room with a stare." **

**I stared at him in horror. He thought me a witch? Granted, you were suspected of being one if you smiled at mass, but still. _A witch?_**

"**I beg your pardon sir?" I asked in utter confusion. He gave me an evil grin and began to pull me further away from the safety of my house. **

"**Do not play coy games with me. I saw what you did. I've seen the bewitching colour of your eyes. There is no other woman in the whole of the continent with eyes as green as yours. Nor with the power to knock a man down without laying a finger on him." He loosened his grip, as if remembering how strong 'I' could be.**

**I was shocked. Of course he thought me a witch! What else was he to think? He wasn't the first man to compliment the brilliant green of my eyes. And he knew no other way to describe what Jesse had done to him before.**

**I gasped in horror.**

"**Where are you taking me?" I asked worriedly. We had crossed the pathway now. Moving towards the darkened cathedral; at the end of Sycamore Crescent. What was he doing?**

**He gave a short but no less evil laugh. Then it hit me……………**

"**I'm taking you to be burned." He answered maliciously. **

**I tugged at his arm, trying to make him stop. But he was too strong. I couldn't loosen his iron grip. He half carried-half dragged me to the hill top cathedral. The steeple looked foreboding as the wind whipped at my hair. I could do nothing but watch in disbelieve as he dragged me towards the wooden pole already set into the muddy soil. He was going to burn me like a common witch. It was the most popular way of killing innocent girls today. They would accuse them of being witches then burn them in front of a crowd. If the girl died she was mortal. **

**They always died.**


	8. Final Curtain

**He laughed as my feeble attempts at escaping failed. He knew I was helpless.**

"**Why are you doing this?" I screeched above the high pitched squealing of the wind. He ignored me and began cutting the bonds with a knife reading to tie me with.**

**I looked around for inspiration. Something that would help me escape. Then he looked up at me with evil eyes.**

"**I will release you, but with a condition I fear you will judge as too high."**

**The skirts of my dress whipped around me like a sail. I looked him in the eye and saw what he wanted. He was right. The price was too high.**

"**I will _never _marry you." I shouted angrily. His stare hardened as he raised his hand and slapped me hard across the face. I swallowed blood as he continued working at the ropes.**

**I felt weak. How could I escape this? It wasn't just the inconvenience of sitting beside him anymore. He would kill me. All because I refused to do what my mother wished of me. **

**I wasn't an idiot. I had known for years that my mother wanted me to marry Diego. But my heart wouldn't let me. **

**_Because you love another, _the little voice in my head told me. Great, so now I'm hearing voices as well. I had better not tell Felix that.**

**He swung a loop of rope around me; he tightened it and proceeded to wrap it around the rest of my waist. That's when I saw the perfect opportunity. He wasn't paying attention to me anymore. He was too focused on the ropes he was tying. **

**So putting all the energy I had left behind me, I swung my right hand around hitting him squarely in the face. He fell to the floor in a muddy heap, as I hitched my skirts and ran. Not very far it seemed.**

**He caught up with me relatively quickly, grabbing me and placing a hand over my mouth. Instead of screaming like most women however, I bit his hand. He let go of me with a curse before advancing again. So I went with the easiest option instead. I screamed. Inside my head and through my mouth.**

_**JESSE!!!!**_

**Felix looked at me dazedly and grabbed my arm.**

"**Marry me and this all ends." He whispered softly to me. I answered by kicking him in the shin.**

"**No thank you. I quite like being the only single girl in Carmel."**

**I felt another hand touch my shoulder as I spun around. Straight into Jesse. And let me tell you now: he looked extremely murderous this evening. Paul stood beside him looking bored.**

"**How come you always manage to kill the new guy?" he asked me sarcastically. I shot him an evil side ways glance.**

"**Susannah, are you ok?" Jesse asked me worriedly. I could see it took him a huge effort to take his eyes off the guy on the floor. Not that I blamed him. But whatever. What was I doing here anyway?**

"**Jesse…." I began, looking around in utter confusion.**

"**If he hurt you in any way." Jesse continued protectively, taking my hand in his. I saw Paul roll his eyes, but I just stuck my tongue out at him. He looked startled by that. Then something new past through his eyes, and he smiled.**

"**Welcome back to the 21st century sweetheart." He told me with a grin. I saw Jesse let out a long breath, before whispering softly:**

"**Thank God."**

**I looked from one to the other, clearly after an explanation. When none came I asked.**

"**Where the hell am I?" I exasperated in annoyance. They looked at each other as if not knowing what to say. Paul looked more amused than confused if truth be told. Hey wait a minute……..**

"**Since when have you two been civil?" I asked in shock. Paul laughed as Jesse shot him an evil look. Back to normal then I guess……………………………………………………**

"**Slater decided it would be fun to erase your memory and send you into the 1800's" Jesse answered me shooting Paul a look that said: _Beat that sucker._**

**Paul didn't look too impressed by his rivals little dig at him. It wiped the smirk off his face pretty damn quick.**

"**Yeah." He answered with another small smile. This time it looked dangerous though, "I thought it would be fun for you to tell Rico here to take a hike and live like a normal…."**

"**Shut up!" I yelled just as Jesse was about to take another swipe at him, "God, it's like babysitting two kids." **

**Then I got back to the less shocking news.**

"**OH MY GOD PAUL!" I screeched realising what I was wearing and feeling very self conscious.**

**He smirked as I continued to get even more worked up. I can't believe that jerk sent me back to a time without water proof mascara. I so knew I looked like a wreck just then.**

"**Suze…." he began smoothly, but I cut him off; jabbing my finger in his face angrily.**

"**God Paul! Why me? Why do you keep taking a pop at me huh?"**

"**Suze…."**

"**Is it really that terrible for you that one girl out of a zillion won't go to the prom with you?"**

**Jesse gave him a murderous look.**

"**You invited her to the prom?" he asked angrily. But I continued over the top of him anyway.**

"**Jeez Paul, why the hell do you keep gunning for me? I never did squat to you, and then you DO THIS!" the last bit was more of a squeak than a word, but whatever.**

"**Actually, you did do something to me remember? You jabbed your thumb in my eye socket." He retorted just as pissed as I was. I could see Jesse looking from one to the other, clearly not knowing how to break into the conversation.**

"**Oh yeah, right Paul. Of course that was my fault. I bet it had nothing to do with the fact you were trying to KISS me at the time right?"**

**Jesse found a way to break into the conversation. Quite dramatically too I might add. He hit Paul way harder than was necessary.**

"**I think it's time we went back inside." Jesse panted angrily, "then you can explain _everything_." I gulped. I knew what he meant by everything.**

"**I just hope the 18th century is ready for me. 'Cause I'm not wearing my hair up for no-one." I answered as we trudged back up towards the house.**

**How we forgot about Diego I don't know.**

**_A/N: _**

**_Heya Guys!!! To all those that keep reviewing: YOU ROCK!!! I'm serious. You really do. You're the reason I keep writing new updates for my fics instead of revising for my exams and x-mas shopping. (Well you're the people I'll blame when my mum finds out anyway)_**

**_I know it's all really confusing right now, but please bare with me. It will make sense in the end cause I just spent 2 hours writing the next 2 chappies. If it doesn't I just wasted 2 hours of my life. Oh well, I can deal._**

**_I just wanted to show you that your reviews really are appreciated. I LOVE getting them. Good or Bad. (Good's always nicer but I'm not picky). So please REVIEW!!!_**

**_HAPPY X-MAS GUYS!!!_**


	9. The Truth

**I tried to slouch down in the old chair I was sitting in. Let me tell you now though: it hurt way more than was necessary. What do they think people are made of? Bricks? I don't even think it's possible to sit that straight in a chair. I mean come on. It was starting to hurt my butt too, so I decided it would be better if I stood.**

"**Having trouble there?" Paul smirked from across the room. I shot him an evil glance before going in search of a cushion. I started fumbling in the desk drawers, bumping my head in the process. I heard Paul laughing across the room.**

"**Shut up." I said, rubbing my throbbing head. Where the hell had Jesse gone anyway?**

**I finally found a cushion and plonked it on top of the chair. I swear it hurt even worse than before.**

"**Who makes this stuff?" I asked in annoyance as I threw it onto the huge canopy bed. I gave up on sitting and instead leant against a wall in a huff.**

"**I believe you did." Paul answered me, looking clearly amused, "18th century girls take sewing lessons remember." I stared at him in horror.**

"**I so did not make that cushion." I told him with raised eyebrows.**

"**Just like you never stuffed it with the wrong material and pretended it was right?" he asked. I looked at him suspiciously.**

"**Just how much of my 'old' life did you plan out?" I asked using my fingers as quotation marks on the air.**

**He just smirked. This of course meant: everything. Just my luck to have my mortal enemy calling the shots on my alternate life.**

**Just then however Jesse appeared in front of me. I clamped a hand over my heart, breathing hard. **

"**Jesus, Jesse!" I screeched in shock. He gave me an amused smile before turning towards Paul.**

"**How do we get her out of here?" he asked in a dangerous voice. I could see there was no danger of them ever becoming best mates after all. He looked ready to tear the guys head off. **

"**Now why would we want to do that?" Paul asked lazily. His eyes were challenging. And Jesse went for him. Well he would have if I hadn't grabbed him. Men are such losers sometimes.**

"**Look, is anyone going to explain what's going on here?" I asked feeling rather pissed; but at the same time really tired. I'd had enough. **

**Jesse looked at me sadly then nodded. He turned to Paul more calmly than before.**

"**You have had your fun. Now it is time for this to stop. How do we get through the portal?" **

**Paul shuffled uncomfortably and looked up at him guiltily. **

"**When I did this, I never expected her to come back. I don't know how to go back to the present."**

"**What do you mean? You would have just left her here?" Jesse asked as shocked as I felt.**

"**Well yeah. That was the plan." He glanced up at me apologetically. **

"**Oh thanks a bunch Paul. So much for your 'undying love'" I couldn't believe him. What a complete jerk!**

"**You must be able to find a way to get out of here." Jesse said through gritted teeth. I just looked away. How could he have done something like this?**

"**Look, I'm sorry Suze. I truly am. But when I sent you here I was pissed out of my mind. I wasn't thinking straight. All I knew was that I wanted to get back at you. I know I was an idiot……"**

"**You can say that again." I muttered darkly.**

"…**but you have to believe me when I say I never wanted all this to happen." **

"**You are such a hypocrite. How can you not want this to happen and want it to happen all at the same time?" I asked angrily. I could rip this guys head off as well. Jesse would have to fight me for first hit.**

"**You will go back to the Shadowland and ask the gatekeeper." Jesse said quietly. Both Paul and I looked at him in confusion.**

"**And what exactly will that accomplish?" Paul asked him sourly. Jesse turned to me looking very unhappy.**

"**I wouldn't ask it of you normally. I know how you feel about the spiritual plain. But right now we have no other option. I think the gatekeeper could help you."**

**I nodded slowly, not at all happy with his theory. I did not want to go back there again. The Shadowland I mean. But I guess not everyone always gets what they want.**

"**I'll try it tonight." I whispered. **

**So tonight it was. Make or break. I wish I'd thought it through before. **


	10. Forever Yours

**I stopped taking check of my surroundings. It all looked the same anyway. I couldn't see that far ahead in the candlelight. Maybe I should just, I don't know: give up? But oh no, I couldn't do that! You know why? Cause Jesse and Paul were walking either side of me.**

**How could I leave without looking like a complete idiot in front of them? I sighed as we continued on our pointless search for the gatekeeper. I knew we'd never find him.**

"**So, how's the 18th century these days?" Paul asked lamely. I shot him a warning look he ignored. Instead he cracked a wide grin.**

"**Shut up Paul." I told him softly, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.**

"**Well fine. Be like that. I think you're better suited to that time period to be honest." He continued smugly. I glanced at him sarcastically.**

"**How so?" I asked in a warning tone. Jesse clenched his fists beside me. I looked up at him worriedly. Not another fight up here.**

"**You don't get a say in who you marry. It'll be so much easier for me when we find out we're trapped." I looked at him in horror.**

**Oh my…..he can't mean that. Even Paul isn't that bad. Well I guess he is in Jesse's books. The guy lunged for him even before he got out the last syllable. I was still too shocked to even realise Jesse was beating him to a bloody pulp. I mean….wow. Paul was going to force me to marry him? That's harsh.**

**I managed to rouse myself from my confused state long enough to take in Jesse's words.**

"**Over my dead body will you marry her. If you so much as touch her again, I'll do worse things than to kill you."**

**Paul smirked up from where he lay pretty bloodied up to be honest. He gave me an amused smile which must have hurt his torn lip.**

"**I told you I wouldn't lose." He laughed. I swallowed hard. How could he do this to me?**

**I looked away from him with tears in my eyes. Great Suze, so now you're going to let the jerk see you cry as well? Well that's just brilliant.**

"**I'd rather kill myself." I whispered with my back to him. Okay, slight exaggeration. But how was he going to know? I mean I'd sure feel like killing myself, but I doubt I'd have the guts to actually finish myself off. Especially if Jesse would be stuck alone with Paul afterwards. But the whole melodramatic thing kind of worked I guess.**

**Paul and Jesse both looked extremely shocked. Jesse slightly more so. Paul just looked like he was worrying about my sanity. So was I come to think about it.**

"**You don't mean that." Paul said, with a half worried, half confused frown. I just rolled my eyes and looked at him seriously.**

"**There are a lot of things I'm prepared to do for this Mediating thing. But marrying a guy I don't love isn't one of them." I spoke the words clearly to be certain he understood.**

**His eyes narrowed as he stared at me under near closed lids. I stared straight back, making sure I showed him no weakness. He gave a small nod.**

"**I didn't think you'd take it well. Unfortunately I think your 'mother' will think differently once I ask her." **

**I had a suspicion about his motives. Part of me thought he was just a complete weirdo, and the other thought he was just doing it to get to Jesse. But there was a small whispering in my mind telling me I was wrong on both counts. I was in no mood to be dissecting the thoughts of Satan though. **

**I saw Jesse reach towards him threateningly, but I cut off the action by grabbing his arm. I don't know if some of my 'other' self had rubbed off, but I did kind of feel different. More in control than before. Maybe this other half would come in useful after all.**

**I looked down at him and smiled softly. I hoped my eyes told him what he needed to know. He looked up angrily from where he'd torn his gaze from Paul. But as his eyes came to rest on me his features softened slightly. I wish I understood guys. I mean, I could probably make a fortune. **

"**If you even _think _about doing this to me I'll kill you myself. But right now we have a gatekeeper to find. In case you haven't realised Paul, we're going home. You're welcome to stay in 1850 if you're really that attached to it." **

**He glared at me as Jesse let go of him and came to stand beside me. I smiled at him as I slipped my hand into his. Paul observed our public display of affection with disgust. I almost laughed at the look on his face as Jesse glowered down at him.**

"**Fine." He said, shrugging his shoulders stiffly, "You want to play hard to get? Fine by me."**

**Jesse stepped forward to examine a particularly ancient looking door, as Paul brushed up beside me to whisper, **

"**For now."**

**He smirked as he walked forwards to look at the door sceptically.**

"**This is it." Jesse breathed softly. I couldn't help but let my attention wonder though. Paul was up to something and I didn't like it. Especially if it involved white dresses and honeymoon suites. I shivered inwardly at the thought. **

**Paul must have felt my gaze on him, as he glanced up, giving me a single malicious smile. One that told me much more than words would.**

"**Ladies first." He said mockingly. I stepped forward feeling a chill sweep over me. I think I had a more terrifying enemy to worry about. One that I'd never truly faced before. Paul was pissed. And I truly didn't understand how to stop him. He was even more stubborn than I'd ever anticipated. But my attention was unceremoniously taken away from him when I saw what I was almost certain was Heaven's waiting room.**

**No, wait a second. Is that a demon? Oh god. Wrong room.**


	11. Fatal Attraction

_**A/N: Okay I will explain why I've replaced chapter 11 again. The old one sucked. It ruined the whole fic. The point is it sucked. So I changed it to this. Hope this is better. Sorry about the original, all that read it! R&R!**_

**Okay so things did not look good. First off, the fact that Paul found the whole thing hilariously funny helped no-one whatsoever. Plus Jesse hadn't followed us. Taking them both as extremely bad signs I spun back around towards the door of what I could only assume was Hell's Waiting room. The place where all the murderers and pop stars go. Hey, I didn't say it. I heard it on Hell FM which was playing in the reception room. **

**Now I have nothing against the place, but I could not cope with staying locked in eternity with Maria Carey. So I made my hasty attempts at re-opening the door.**

"**Uh Suze, aren't you forgetting something?" Paul asked in a silky voice, which held _nothing _on Jesse's. I faced him in confusion.**

"**Once you walk through the door-"**

"**-there's no coming back." He finished with a smirk. I immediately rounded on him, stabbing him with my finger accusingly.**

"**You did this on purpose." I spat angrily. He chuckled as he ran a hand through my hair.**

"**Why would I lock us in hell on purpose? Locking Jesse out maybe. But this?" I didn't find his attempts at humour very funny. Instead I kicked him in the shin and turned back towards the door.**

"**Jesse!" I yelled. Realising that calling him didn't work, I attempted another tactic. Kicking down the door.**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?" Paul asked curiously from behind me.**

"**Getting the hell out of here." I found it kind of amusing how we both used the word 'hell' when we were standing in its waiting room. I guess it wasn't really that funny.**

**Paul pulled me back and heaved a sigh.**

"**Look Suze, that isn't going to work." I ignored him and began to position myself at an angle for maximum impact. Did the whole 'kicking in the door' thing work on metal doors? I'd never really thought about that before. I guess trying is better than nothing.**

"**Whatever you say Paul." I muttered, as I slammed my foot against the hard surface. Instant pain shot up my leg as my muscles protested fiercely. Obviously not a good idea.**

"**I told you so." He drawled lazily from behind me. Obviously the fact we were trapped_ in hell _didn't bother him that much. Must feel like home to him. **

"**Wait a second. You locked Jesse out of here? Why?" I turned around to face him in confusion. He averted my eyes guiltily.**

"**Mostly because I didn't want him to wreck everything." He explained slowly. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.**

"**And what exactly would he be wrecking?" I asked. He turned his cool gaze on me, making my insides turn to ice.**

"**I told you I was going to marry you. This way is kind of simpler than hoping we'd be stuck in 1850. Once it's done with I'll have them let us out so we can live back in the present, or the future if you really wanted to. It just makes it easier on me to not have Jesse screwing it all up."**

**I blinked at him for a moment in shock.**

"**Um, ok. You are now officially the weirdest person I have ever met." I answered him blankly.**

**He gave me a crooked smile before trying to slip his hands round my waist. I kicked him angrily.**

"**Come on Suze. We'll be great together. Jesse's dead. Nothing you do can change that."**

"**Yeah well, screw you Paul." Except I didn't say 'screw' if you know what I mean. Instead I went for another idea.**

**I grabbed a knife off the nearby reception desk and held it to my throat. I guess hell has its own stationary code. Paul regarded me worriedly.**

"**Get me out of here NOW, or I swear I'll get blood all over that wedding dress you've ordered." I told him angrily. **

**He stood there for a moment, looking kind of confused as to what to do, but eventually he let out a sigh.**

"**No selling of my soul in exchange for you today then." He smiled, as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the doorway huffily.**

**Jesse was waiting outside in the familiar corridor looking extremely worried. He rushed up to us when we got out looking confused.**

"**Susannah, what happened? How did you get out? I thought you could only go through the doors once."**

**I kept walking, ignoring the guys behind me. I'd had enough of their plans for one day.**

"**Ask the son of Satan." I whispered. Now for door number two. **


	12. Return to the Future

_**Paul has a dirty obsession for feet! Ha! Ha! That cracked me up when I read it. Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I love you all! Sorry about the last chapter. (chapter 11). It totally got screwed up. I was tired and just decided to write about the first thing that came into my head. Which wasn't actually that good…..lol**_

_**I did change it if anyone hasn't noticed. So it's now a completely different chapter. Hope you like it! And here's yet another update! Thanks again! Luv Angel**_

**I had totally forgotten about Felix Diego. I know I shouldn't have, I mean it _was _a pretty vital thing to remember. You know, that a murdering 19th century Spaniard wanted me dead. But somehow, amongst the whole being sucked into hell thing and nearly being burned at the stake I managed to forget. Ha! Like that was ever going to happen.**

**No instead he followed us up into the Shadowland so that he could finish me off. Isn't that just dandy? **

"**Jesse, no offence or anything but I really don't think speaking to him like that in Spanish is going to help the situation much." I whispered calmly.**

**Not that I actually understood a word that he said or anything. But it was pretty obvious that he wasn't complimenting him on his shoes or something. Jesse threw me an annoyed look. He'd been in a huff with me all day about the not-telling-him-what-happened-in-hell thing. But come on! He already wanted to rip Paul's head off. I wasn't about to give him another reason to do it.**

"**All I mean is there's got to be another way to get him to let us through. I mean he used to be your friend right?"  
**

"**He was never a friend of mine." he replied flatly. **

"**Ok fine. So much for that idea. We just need a diversion so that he's distracted long enough to let us through. That is the door back to the present right?"**

"**Yes. We have checked every other. This is the only one left now." I nodded slowly. How to distract him. I guess I could get Jesse and Paul to beat him up or something. On second thoughts……Paul.**

**He'd been standing beside me looking distant the whole time. I was beginning to think nothing ever affected him. But noticing my gaze on him he seemed to come back to life.**

"**What?" he asked moodily. God, it's like working with two school boys sometimes.**

"**When you were trying to exorcise Jesse you talked to Maria and Diego right?" I asked hurriedly. I had a feeling I was babbling, but I didn't really care.**

"**Yes, kind of. I tried to keep my distance though. They were just business acquaintances." He answered calmly. I felt like hitting him then. I really did. I mean, he was such a complete jerk for saying that. And in front of Jesse as well! **

"**Good. Then you're in charge of the diversion while I casually walk past and open the door." I smiled. Both him and Jesse looked down at me sceptically.**

"**You really expect him to let you through that easily?" Paul asked tonelessly. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Of course not. But at least this way I might get to kick his ass as well." I said with a grin.**

**Paul continued to look sceptical, but at least pretended to go along with the plan. He walked forwards hesitantly and gave me a half confused glance.**

"**Um, hey there. How've you been for the past century? Lots of murdering?"**

**I stared at him in horror. He looked like he was half laughing and I for one knew I was going to shut him up myself in a minute.**

"**Where is the girl?" Diego drawled. He didn't seem to be all that interested in Paul's feeble attempts at humour.**

"**Susannah….." Jesse whispered from behind me. I hadn't even noticed him following me if truth be told. But whatever. He grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him.**

"**Jesse. What are you doing?"**

"**Saving you. Again." And with that a small dagger flew through the air, right past my left ear. If I'd stayed where I was then I'd of been pretty dead.**

**Jesse turned around to face me as stared at Felix in horror.**

"**Okay, that was not good." I told him bleakly. He nodded towards the door before pulling me towards him. Okay, so I half expected him to kiss me. So what? It turned out he was just making sure the others didn't hear what he was saying.**

"**When I say go, run to the door. Don't look back, just get yourself to safety."**

"**No way Jesse. I am not leaving you here to fight Felix." I replied stubbornly.**

"**You have to. You have no other choice."**

**And even though I knew he was right I still refused to budge. How could he expect me to just leave him like that?**

"**Fine. But I'll hold the door open. Just make sure you get through."**

"**I will try." He said, kissing me softly on the head. And then the plan went into action.**

"**Go!" he yelled before lunging at Diego. I only hesitated for a moment before running as fast as I could to slam open the door. This time however I was ready for the whirlwind force that was trying to drag me inside. I held on with all my might until I was literally in agony.**

"**JESSE!!!" I yelled. He looked up from where he was bloodying up Diego, and with one last angry glance at him, ran towards me.**

**He grabbed my hand just as I let go, sending us tumbling back to Earth.**

**I opened my eyes dazedly, blinking in the strong lights. Headache. I hated headaches.**

"**Are you okay?" Jesse panted from beside me. That's when I realised something.**

"**Jesse you're breathing."**


	13. Happy Ever After

_**Heya people! So I finally finished this fic. I never thought it would happen. But I did it! Woo! Go me! I'm so proud. Lol**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers! You really do rock! Hope you enjoy!**_

**A week has past since we got out of the Shadowland. For the second time. Yep, that's right. Good old Paul decided to be difficult, so we had no choice but to go back up and save him. I would have probably left him to find his own way out, but you know Father Dom. He seems to think that Paul deserves a second chance. Um, didn't he already have one? Was my argument.**

**But the point is: it's over. I'm home. Okay so, my mom flipped when I came back, saying how she thought I was dead and stuff. And yeah, I would have been in pretty deep trouble if it wasn't for Father D's quick thinking. He told her I had been chosen for some kind of secret gifted and talented trip, and that we had lost all contact with Carmel once we left the state. He used the same excuse on Paul's family apparently. It seems Jesse kind of kidnapped him when he found out what he'd done. I find that pretty hard to imagine, but whatever. I'm home!**

"**I don't get it," I told Father Dom for the hundredth time this week, "How did Jesse go in dead and come out alive?" **

**Father Dom sighed impatiently. **

"**It seems that the doors into the past and present hold within them a force. It makes sure that even though in the Shadowland you are effectively dead, you come back alive."**

"**But Jesse was dead when he went into the Shadowland." I reminded him.**

"**Which is where you Susannah come in."**

"**Me?" I asked in confusion. He gave me a small smile and continued.**

"**Yes you. If what you told me is correct, you and Jesse had skin contact when you went through the door." **

"**Yes, but what has this got to do with anything?" I inquired confusedly. I really did not get any of this at all. So Jesse and I were holding hands. How did that bring him back to life?**

"**It seems that when the forces were at work making you ready to become alive, some of it passed through to Jesse through your direct connection."**

**I sucked in a deep breath.**

"**Oh my god." I breathed. I had made Jesse come back to life. Go me! I couldn't help beaming as I left his office. I could practically feel bubbles inside my stomach I was so happy. Then something happened that put me in an even better mood.**

"**Good morning Querida." Jesse whispered from behind me. He slipped his hands around my waist before turning me to face him. He smiled, seeing the grin on my face.**

"**What's put you in such an excellent mood?" he asked suspiciously. I just grinned some more and shook my head.**

"**Oh nothing. Just sometimes I really love life." I said happily. I was even happier when a second later his lips descended to mine. I never really appreciated how much I loved him till now.**

**And do you know what the best thing is? He isn't going anywhere. Because he's alive, and loves me more than anything else. I guess this is my happy ever after. And I'm loving every second of it.**

_**A/N: So there you have it. I hope you liked it. Here's my 'Thank-You's':**_

**Ginny Weasley's Double**

**moovalous3**

**UnangelicHalo**

**xxStar**

**GroovyBananas**

**PisxiePam**

**Alda Rethe**

**soin2jesse**

**flonshoe**

**timydamonkey**

**Allimba**

**aet123**

**scaryfreak419**

**Deliasbabe1014**

**Sunshine418**

**SharkFin**

**hypergirl6241**

**SumiFritzN**

**jESSiEnESs**

**Dark-Killer**

**Like You Care**

**iheartchicago**

**_Thankyou SO much for reviewing!! I love reviews! It's like the best thing about writing a fic. Besides the fun of putting the idea on paper of course. Well technically on the computer….Ok I'm shutting up now! _**

_**THANKYOU!!!!**_


End file.
